Use Somebody
by blackrose538
Summary: "He raped them, Lil..." After the case was closed, Scotty's all alone in the office. Everyone else was already gone. Everyone, but her. And he could use somebody. Somebody like Lilly. And she was there, when he needed someone to talk to. Set after 7x16.


_**Hey there everyone! Okay, so it's been a long while since I posted on here... sorry for that. Real life really had me busy lately. Also... this is my first Cold Case fanfiction. Just happened to pop into my mind after watching all seven seasons at once. (Only 3 episodes left I haven't seen yet). Please be gentle with your reviews, okay? I'm not sure if both Lilly and Scotty are in character in this piece, but I thought I'd give it a shot and see how you guys like it, so PLEASE leave a review for me, okay?**_

**Rating: **T (to be on the safe side.)

**Summary: **"He raped them, Lil..." After the case was closed, Scotty's all alone in the office. Everyone else was already gone. Everyone, but her. He could use somebody. Somebody like Lilly. And she was there, when he needed someone to talk to. Set after 7x16 "One Fall".

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except the words spoken and my writing style.

**A/N: **Words in italics and centered are taken from the song "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon.

* * *

><p><strong>Use Somebody<strong>

_I've been roaming around,  
>always looking down and all I see<br>Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

The case was closed. The ones responsible for Mick Malone's death were now put into a holding cell until their trial. Their work was done and while everybody else from their team had already gone home, Scotty Valens was still sitting at his desk, his elbows rested on the table and his chin rested on his hands. He was thinking. The night before he went to that guy's place. The guy who not only attacked his own mother and several other women, but who also raped them. Earlier that day, Lilly had talked to him and handed him his mother's ID back. The investigating detective didn't want Scotty to get mixed up in that investigation. Not to mention that his own mother didn't want her son looking into that attack. He didn't understand that and of course he still kept digging. With or without her appreciation.

Now Scotty was thinking. What should he do? Confront his own mother once again, upsetting her for not stopping to look into this? Or should he just keep quiet and wait for what was going to come? Was the sentence he would get enough for him to be satisfied? It still was his mother he attacked and raped. His family. But what was there to do for him? He just didn't know.

_You know that I could use somebody_

Lilly walked past the office and looked into the room. She stopped, seeing that Scotty was still there and decided to go and talk to him. Usually she was the last to leave but today it seemed like they had rehearsed their roles. Lilly noticed that he was a bit different these days. The fortune teller back a while had said something about his mother, that she was going to be fine, but Scotty wouldn't really talk to her what this was all about. She respected that, just as he wouldn't push when she had something on her mind. But after speaking to the detective today and being handed the ID and being told a few details about the case, Lilly was a little worried. Maybe not about Rosa Valens but about her partner.

So Lilly walked over to his desk and Scotty moved his head a little to look at her, hearing her footsteps behind him. He was actually surprised to see she was still here, thinking he was the last one there. But obviously he wasn't. In that moment it seemed like she was there to look out for him, make sure he was okay, he just felt it.

"Hey... thought you were home already." Lilly said, stopping at his desk, turning and leaning against it, standing next to Scotty, who looked up at her and sighed.

"Thought the same 'bout you, Lil." he replied, a very small smirk coming to his face.

"Had something to take care of." she said casually. "So, what keeps you here?"

"Got a little lost in my thoughts, lost track of time, I guess."

"Yeah, I know that feeling... wanna grab a beer at John's?" she asked, feeling that maybe he could use the company and the distraction for a while. She didn't hear all the details of the case, but she knew his mother had been attacked. Yet, he told her she was fine, she now thought that he didn't really believe that. She knew he didn't when he first told her that, back on the roof of his apartment building.

"Yeah, sure." he agreed and got up, putting his suit jacket back on. His bandaged hand still hurt a little, but he wouldn't let that show. He was too stubborn for that.

_You know that I could use somebody_

Lilly and Scotty went to John's Tavern, the usual spot for the cops to meet for a drink after work. It was also the place where they had their First Thursday's meetings. They got a table, not wanting to sit at the bar. While Lilly had been ordering for them, Scotty had been lost in his thoughts again. He had done that a lot lately, but then, they all had their troubles to worry about, yet as Lilly looked at her partner, she noticed that something was eating away on him.

"Your mom?" she asked gently, causing Scotty's brown eyes to settle on her blue ones. She knew she had the right thoughts, no words needed. The look in his eyes told her more than words could've told her. A moment later, Scotty looked down at his hands.

_Someone like you__  
><em>_and all you know and how you speak_

"Wanna talk about it?" Lilly asked him gently and she could see him swallowing hard. Lilly knew he was just like her, when it came to personal things. He mostly kept to himself about that. Maybe he talked to Will and Nick about it, but if he did, then she didn't know. She was just a girl in the Squad and she remembered the first time they met, where he didn't expect to be working with a woman. They had a somewhat tough start, due to him being full of himself, but he had changed over the years. They had become good friends, always there when for each other when needed. Always having each other's back, no matter what it was.

"_Partners, right?" _he had told her when she came to thank him for having her back when Moe died.

"I dunno, Lil..." he said a little uncertain about that.

"We're more alike than you might think, Scotty." she said softly, looking at him, her hand gently touching his. He looked up at her. "How so?" he asked, though he knew what she meant. A look at her face, into her eyes was enough for him to know what she was thinking.

_Countless lovers__  
><em>_undercover of the street_

"When it comes to personal things, we keep to ourselves. Not talking about it to anyone." she said.

"Yeah... but... it's eating away at us, ain't it?" he countered, still looked at her. The look in his brown eyes changing when he said that. It was a different Scotty in that moment, still the one Lilly knew, just another side of her partner.

"Guess that's the price we pay, but that 'hey' goes the same way for you." she said, referring to a codeword they once established. Back then, it wasn't meant to be used in their line of duty, it was meant in a personal matter, yet it had saved her life and she had been lucky that he had come by her place that very morning. It was time for her to return the favor. The way he looked out for her on the job and the way he was there for her as a friend, what the same way she wanted to be there for him when he needed someone. Scotty looked at Lilly, nodding slowly, then took his beer and held it up.

"Partners, right?" he said and Lilly took her beer, clinking bottles with a smile.

"Friends." she added, then both took a sip of their beer.

_You know that I could use somebody_

Scotty set his bottle down and looked back at Lilly, a small smirk on his face now. "Funny... how we know when something's up with the other."

"I don't mind though. Of course I would never admit that." Lil replied and smirked a little herself. It had quite a while since the two of them had been out like that for a drink, just the two of them. Usually it was always them and Will and Nick. Usually it was the men hanging out together after work, but Lilly was always welcomed to join if she wanted to and she knew that.

"Neither would I." Scotty countered and then looked down again, allowing silence to grow between them. His thoughts drifting off for a moment again. Should he tell her? He knew he could trust her, but his personal things were just that. Personal. And like Lilly said, they normally kept to themselves when it came to personal matters. But it wouldn't hurt making an exception, now would it?

"Scotty..."

_You know that I could use somebody_

"He raped them, Lil..." he said quietly, not looking up this time. "Her."

Lilly went quiet when he said that. She knew some of the details, but that he raped those women was new to her. In that moment, Lilly knew why Scotty went to that guy's place and beat the crap out of him, before arresting him. Maybe it wouldn't have been that bad, if she was just attacked and robbed, but when it came to family, Lilly knew that Scotty was a man who valued his family, protecting them with his life. He was probably angry and understandable so.

When Lilly didn't say anything, but just gave his hand a soft squeeze, he looked up at her. "And she didn't say a word about it."

"She doesn't like her family worrying about her?"

"She's strong willed and proud. But she knows my father... and me." Scotty said and sighed a little. "She could've just told me."

"It doesn't change anything, though, does it?"

He looked up at her and then sighed again, shaking his head a little. "Guess not." he said. "she wanted me to drop it. Stop looking into it."

"She was probably trying to forget."

"Yeah... but my dad's worried. So am I."

"She's going to be fine, Scotty. She's got a caring family. What else does she need?" Lilly said seriously. "More than I've ever got."

"You have me caring about you, Lil. The whole team does." Scotty said warmly, causing a smile to her face.

"I know." she said softly. "And you just need to say 'hey' and I'll be there for you, too. Always."

_Someone like you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>BIG THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! PLEASE don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you think and if you'd like another story, okay? I know the show's been cancelled in 2010, but that doesn't change the fact that it was an amazing show! :)<strong>_


End file.
